A Whole New World
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Hermione goes back to school. But this time as a teacher. Who else is a new teacher? You guessed it. Draco. What will happen in this new situation.On Hold
1. A New Teacher

**A Whole New World**  
  
**_Chapter 1: A new Teacher_**  
  
  
  
Hermione just stood there looking around at the familiar sights of platform 9 3/4. Taking in the familiar smells, and sounds.  
  
Children laughing, and calling goodbye to parents and loved ones. The smells of the scarlet steam train.  
  
All were close to her heart. It had been hard 3 years ago when she left once and for all, after her 7 years of school were up.  
  
Now she was back. She was going to school again. But not as a student. As a teacher.  
  
Hermione climed onto the train determend not to cry as she found an empty compartment.  
  
She sat down on the fine leather seats, after pushing her trunk above her where it belonged. She started thinking about the new year and what it would bring, when the compartment door slid open reveling a familiar face.  
  
"Ah Miss. Granger. I heard that you were going to be teaching Charms. Is it true?"  
  
She listend to his all to familiar voice. Although the coldness it once held wasn't there. He almost sounded... sencire.  
  
"Ah, yes. It is." Hermione said once she found her voice.  
  
"Well good, we will be co-workers then. Albus has asked me to come and teach potions. After the unfortunite loss of Professor Snape."  
  
He carried on as if they were old friends discussing the weather or the latest Quidditch scores.  
  
"Did you know that Snape had been spying on You Know Who for Albus? After Snape had been discoverd bye You Know Who he was promptly killed. It's quite sad. Even though he wasn't one of the most loved teachers, he was doing this for Albus. Anyways. How have you been these last few years? It's been awhile since I've seen you."  
  
Hermione stared at him with an open mouth. She shut if promptly after seeing the look he was giving her.  
  
"Um...Well I've been fine. Thank you for asking. Your not exatly how I last remembered you Malfoy."  
  
"Oh please call me Draco." Hermione interuptid him. "Alright. Then please call me Hermione."  
  
"Thank you. I must apoligise for my previous behavior. It was totaly out of line. I was very much under my fathers controal and influence then. I have tried to change my ways. Now that my father is in Azkaban and I am on my own, I would dearly love if we could be friends. And if you would give me a chance to...eh...repay my debt."  
  
Hermione was flaberghasted. Mal-Draco really had changed it seemd. Though she still wasn't quite sure. You just don't go through life hating someone and then suddenly be the best of friends. She would try it and see what her consious told her.  
  
"Alright. I would like being friends with you. We will have to work together anyways."  
  
Hermione tried to force a laugh.  
  
This was certantly going to be an odd year.  
  
  
  
**_Authors Note:_** I hope you like this...It was a sudden insperation. I would verry much love reviews. You may flame if you want but I will have my feelings hurt if it is not cunstructive. Thankyou for reading and for those of you who will review thankyou. 


	2. Waiting For It To Start

**A Whole New World**  
  
  
**_Chapter 2:_**Waiting For It To Start  
  
  
  
Hermione sat silently through the train ride. While Draco babbled on about the weather, and Quidditch scores.  
  
Absentmindedly adding sufficient 'oh!'s and 'really?' and 'is that right?', to keep Draco happy and believing that she was listening.  
  
Never in a million years would she imagine Draco.....like this. If someone had told her yesterday that she would be sitting in the same compartment with Draco having him talking to her  
like they had been best friends forever. She would of backed away slowly and called the Funny Farm.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione?!" Draco gently nudged her. "Forgive me but we've arrived." He gave her an all to knowing look.  
  
He probably knew that she hadn't been listening. That really annoyed Hermione.  
  
They gathered quickly what they had immediately on them and walked of the train into the midst of excited children.  
  
Hermione heard the familiar gruff yell of her old friend Hagrid. "Fir's year! Over here. Fir's years!"  
She was about to go over and see him when she felt a tug on her arm. It was Draco. "Come on. We need to be there before the students.  
  
With a sigh Hermione turned and followed him  
  
The old musty magical smell overwhelmed Hermione as soon as she walked in the front door of Hogworts. She was home.   
  
~AN-I was going to stop here but that would of made it really really short *g* I guess I'll go on for your sake.~  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco. He had the same faraway happy content look that she was sure was on her own face.  
  
Deciding to be decent she called him away from whatever fantasy he was having. "Shall we go in?"  
  
Draco turned tword her with a distant look. "Oh yes forgive me. They'll be waiting."  
  
He offered Hermione his arm but withdrew it seeing she wasn't going to take it.  
He shrugged and started to lead the way.  
  
  
**_Authors Note:_** Ok I know this is really short still but I have to stop writing and I want to get this up. I promice that I'll put up the next chapter soon. Please REVIEW!. Thankyou That is all. Oh yeah thank you to all my reviewers. 


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three  
  
AN: Sorry about basically forgetting about this story. well I've started it back up. so enjoy!  
  
Entering the Great Hall again was magical. Hermione looked up towards the Head Table. Everyone was there, with the exception of McGonagall who was greeting the first years. Dumbledore, Sprout, even Trelawney had joined them. It didn't look the same without Snape up there. His seat was empty. Draco tugged on Hermione's arm to bring her to attention. They started walking to their old teachers together.  
  
"Hermione! Draco! Or should I say, Professor Granger and Professor Malfoy! It's great to see you. Please sit down. They'll all be here soon."  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's great to see you too. It's a shame that Flitwick wouldn't be teaching again. I'm very pleased to be taking his place though." She took her seat next to Sprout with Draco on the other side of her.  
  
It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to start calling him by his name. It came naturally almost. It was amazing how much he had changed. Hermione was actually looking forward to this year teaching alongside him. There would be a certain emptiness without Snape's constant glare. Hogwarts simply wouldn't be Hogwarts without him.  
  
Hermione grinned at how she was thinking. If years before someone told her that she would be missing Snape, she would have them instantly committed. Even more so about the sudden change in Draco. ~Well, maybe not exactly sudden. He had been acting oddly the last year of school. It was when is Dad had died with Voldemorts effort. Maybe he was trying to change then.~  
  
Hermione glanced over to her new friend. The students had started filing in and Draco was watching them with a fatherly smile on his handsome face. Hermione had to admit that Draco was good looking. He always was. He no longer wore his hair slicked back, so now it was in the 'just got out of bed' style. The weathered look worked for him, especially with his hair hanging slightly in front of his stormy grey eyes. With his pale skin, he looked positively. yummy!  
  
~Did I just say. yummy? I'm going insane, but then again I always knew that.~ *What? That you were insane or that Draco was yummy? And still is might I say.*  
  
Hermione decided to stop listening to her voices arguing and also stop watching Draco, and turned her attention to the first years being sorted. Some looked eager, some looked board, but all hade one similar look of fright. Hermione thought back to her first year and the sorting. The hat suggested her going to Slytherin, but said something about how her courage and loyalty would prove out in the end. She pondered how things would be different if she had been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Would she have been friends with Draco? Would potions have been esyer? She knew one thing though; she would have never joined in with Voldie's league. Never.  
  
Dumbledore stood up after the sorting was over.  
  
"A few announcements please. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Filch would appreciate no explosions, or anything of the sort. And we would like to welcome some new teachers this year. Stand up." He said turning towards them. "We have Professor Granger who will be your new Charms teacher, she graduated only a few years ago with the highest marks in the history of Hogwarts. We also have Professor Malfoy, your new potions teacher; he also graduated with Professor Granger coming in right after her with marks. Lets give them a good Hogwarts welcome." Hermione and Draco sat down after the clapping stopped. "Lets eat!" Food appeared on the tables after Dumbledore's initiation.  
  
Hermione grabbed her plate and started piling all she could onto it.  
  
"Hungry Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Famished."  
  
AN: Sorry you had to wait so long, and I'm sorry it's so short. Please review, so I know that someone is actually reading. Thank-you. Flames will be used to start a fire.  
  
-Lyra 


	4. So She Took On the Problem

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter Four: So She Took On the Problem  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based upon the Harry Potter series and is in no way connected with J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury or Warner Bros. Characters and references to past books are copyright to J.K Rowling. Everything else is copyright to myself. Credit is given where due.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Hermione helped students find their way, remember their passwords and other such things, before finally retiring to her living quarters for the night.  
  
The quarters that she was to stay in once belonged to Flitwick, so she had her work cut out for her in fixing them.  
  
Her rooms consisted off of her classroom, which were kept separate by her office. Through the office was her 'sitting room'. Off of that was her bedroom, a small personal kitchen, and a passageway to the library, which she was particularly happy about. Off of the bedroom was her personal bathroom, full bath with shower, a large sink, toilet, and vanity. Why Flitwick had a vanity, Hermione didn't want to know.  
  
Hermione decided to tackle her bedroom first, she was tired, and wanted to sleep. How the room was at the moment wouldn't work for her.  
  
First off, the bed was a bit short, so she used a growth charm to make it longer and wider. Being satisfied with the size she decided to flip the mattress. Testing it out she liked the firmness so far; she would fine-tune that after a night of sleep to her particulars.  
  
Next the sheets were an awful purple and what seemed to be and orange color. Hermione couldn't have that, so she changed the mattress sheet to a deep midnight blue, with the top sheet a sky blue, she then charmed the comforter to match the night sky.  
  
Satisfied with the results of her bed she turned to the walls and ceiling. They were the same purple that was on the bed. Hermione decided she like the midnight blue she had on the bed, and changed the walls to that cover. She then enchanted the ceiling so as to be like the comforter.  
  
Realizing how tired she was, Hermione decided to go to bed, and take care of the rest in the morning. She was lucky that the next day was a Saturday. She would be able to fine-tune her schedule for her students, finish her living quarters, and maybe be able to talk to the other professors.  
  
*You mean Draco don't you?*  
  
~I do not, I just want to be able to, you know, work with them, get to know them. Just because Draco is one of them, doesn't mean anything.~  
  
*Yes it does. You just don't know it yet. Goodnight.*  
  
Hermione got changed, climbed in bed and turned off the light.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of the alarm she had set the night before. She had an hour before breakfast and wanted to make a presentable appearance on the first day, whether or not there was going to be classes.  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a hot long shower, brushed her teeth, put on eyeliner and lip-gloss. Judging her self ready, she went back to her room, put on some practical robes and headed up for breakfast.  
  
Hermione was just in time. Only a few students were at their proper tables, considering it was still early, and a Saturday. Hermione looked up at the Head table while walking over to it. Draco started waving her over when he spotted her.  
  
Hermione seeing she had no other choice, sat in the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?" Draco didn't wait for a reply as he buttered his toast.  
  
"I slept like a baby being back inside of these walls. There was a bit of work I had to do to my rooms first though. Snape was a dreary person."  
  
Hermione made herself look interest to whatever Draco was talking about as she started attacking her own food in front of her.  
  
"I'm mostly looking forward to the teaching experience though. When we were here, I never really got to connect to the other children around me. Maybe this way I can, you know, get in-touch with my inner child. I had a cousin."  
  
~I don't really remember him being this talkative back in school. Maybe they're giving him some kind of drug.~  
  
". well let me tell you, when they were done with him, he was a whole new man. Our family didn't like to talk about him much though they."  
  
~Maybe he's making up for lost time. I imagine the Slytherin weren't a very friendly lot, even with their own house.~  
  
". all hushed up. My mother still talks about it though, she thinks it's her business."  
  
~I see a lot of hurt behind those eyes. Even though he's just babbling on, I think there's something more.~  
  
". mean what can you do? It's like she doesn't even know she's."  
  
~Maybe, if I talk to him, he'll open up. I know there's something there he's not saying. Now when to do it.~  
  
". just try and deal with it. He should be sainted, I mean."  
  
Hermione cut in.  
  
"Draco."  
  
He stopped talking and turned his attention to her.  
  
"Uh. yes?"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Will you have dinner with me next week?"  
  
Draco looked stunned. He blinked once, and another time before settling on an answer.  
  
"Positively. When?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ok. There it is. I hope you like. Please review! I love you all!  
  
-LyraAdriana 


End file.
